Meredith Kole
Meredith Kole, Lilly Kole’s estranged younger sister. Biography Prior to For Starters: Like Lilly, Meredith grew up in the Kole house in Columbia, SC. Meredith was a complete accident child, as her mother, Margaret, barely even wanted one. This put a strain on Atticus and Marget's relationship during the early years of Meredith's life, and eventually led to her father accidentally pushing her away as he felt some odd resentment. Due to this, Meredith grew very close with her mother. Unfortunately though, Margaret traveled every week and spent almost no time at home, so when she left Meredith felt completely isolated. Therefore, Meredith grew up automatically isolating herself to house and school unless her mother could coax her out. Meredith tried to play sports with Lilly as a kid, yet she was extremely frustrated that her sister just caught on faster, and was more physically fit for the games. In Middle School Meredith quit sports all together, walking away from soccer with after her sixth grade season. Margaret urged Meredith to find something to spend her time doing, as she was very smart and Margaret knew she'd need a good resume to send to universities some day. Meredith tried different things, student council involved too much public speaking for her. Art club was fun but she lacked the skill of other students. But eventually she made it to Show Choir try-outs and overcame her fear of a solo performance in front of the judges. She was good. Very good. Meredith began to sing obsessively. She sang for choir class, through lunch, after school for Show Choir practice, and even urged her parents to let her take lessons. Her music allowed her to open up, and everyone took notice. She was a beautiful, blonde Kole. Instead of making friends though, Meredith began to isolate herself again to only her music, as it was the only thing she'd ever known. Her "nerdy" performance in academics at school eventually labelled her as a weird kid towards the end of her eighth grade year. When she was a freshman in high school, Meredith entered the school talent show at her private school. Somehow, during the performance she was freaked out by the crowd, messing up her song. In humiliation, Meredith hid in her room for days. Eventually Atticus and Margaret had to transfer her to Lilly's high school, Spring Valley. There Meredith had a fresh start, but she was quiet so she didn't have many friends, and talked mostly with the Choir Instructor while at school. Her public performing fear kept her from pursuing her fear, until her Junior year when she felt inspired to make a YouTube channel. She realized she could sing alone, yet still be able to share her music. Around this time is when Lilly went to college, so Meredith and Atticus were the only two people in the Kole house hold during the week. This scared Meredith at first, yet it rekindled she and her father's relationship as he surprised her with an expensive camera one day so she could pursue her passion. Meredith wanted to go a School of Art, and was offered many scholarships by many of the best: Julliard, New England Conservatory, Cleveland Institute of Music. As she was making these decisions she realized how far away she'd be from her family, as the only people that knew her...Meredith felt herself anxious over deciding where to go to college. She was researching music schools close to Columbia when Nova State popped up, she read an article about their new music program with a bright future ahead of it. Nova was almost six hours away, yet Lilly went there. Meredith decided on NSU with some coaxing from her parents. She moved into the Soccer House the next fall. Personality At first glance all Meredith seems to be is completely silent. She is extremely shy and reserved, preferring to observe social situations rather than to involve herself. Underneath that is a genius though, Meredith is very intelligent academically, although her street smarts are lacking. She's creative, brilliant, thoughtful, and kind. Like Amanda, she has this motherly instinct over the soccer girls and tends to be too over-bearing of them, much like a mother... "She made us lunch bags Dan. Brown, paper bag lunches with notes and smiles on them..." Once you get to know Meredith she is very open about what's on her mind, and like her sister, will impulsively blurt stuff out despite it being a bad time. Meredith is also reliable to her friends, always offering a honest opinion and a shoulder to cry on, and she'll never forget a birthday. Appearance and Skills Meredith is 5'0 even and built like a stick. She's very lanky and almost has an awkward build because of it, with the Kole's long legs minus the muscle she seems like a rubber Mr. Stretch toy. She has a light olive tone with contrasting natural, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are identical to Lilly's, icy blue and she's often described as having very expressive facial expressions. It's her way of speaking. Relationships Lilly Kole At the beginning of the series, it is made clear that Meredith and her older sister were never very close growing up. They just had completely opposite personalities and always seemed to be heading in two different directions. Furthermore there was tension between the two because of their favorite parent growing up. When Meredith enters the series, Lilly is extremely bothered by her. Eventually they rekindle the sisterhood they never had growing up, and Meredith mentions she finally feels like she has her family. Dan Freeman Meredith's relationship with Dan was apparently simply a friendship in her opinion. Meredith wasn't brought aware of Dan's crush on her until Lilly mentioned it in passing one day. This tore at Meredith, who had convinced herself she was straight and thought very highly of her parents' religious convictions. Eventually Meredith confesses to Dan that she knows about her crush. Dan and Lilly fight over it, and Meredith realizes she loves Dan while cleaning her up after the brawl. The two officially began dating immediately after, though it's extremely under the radar and Meredith is terrified of admitting it to her parents. Eventually Mere wants to inspire other lesbians through her YouTube channel. Trivia * The Koles had these nicknames for Meredith and Lilly that included animals. Meredith's was Mere-Bear and Lilly's was Lilly-goat. Sometimes Meredith using it as a strategy against Lilly. * Meredith went to a private Christian academy before transferring to public school * Growing up Meredith played youth soccer and tee ball * Meredith's YouTube channel is beginning to grow in popularity due to her close ties to the NSU soccer team. * Meredith can play basic songs on guitar, she wants to learn even more * Meredith's favorite number is 15, which is Dan's jersey number